


it continues to get weirder

by PrincessFaeron



Series: Well, that happened [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, I'm terrible at writing tension but I tried, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFaeron/pseuds/PrincessFaeron
Summary: Link and his friends get a bit distracted trying to find the Castle Town police station, then things go a bit sideways.(Modern-with-magic style au - technically a far future fic. Direct continuation of Well, That Happened)
Relationships: Link & Original Character(s)
Series: Well, that happened [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

"Google says to panic," Shannon said eventually.

"Really?" Lena asked.

"Well, no, but most of the results said the master sword is only drawn if something's gonna try and take over or end the world, and I think that's a hint to panic," Shannon amended. Link frowned, holding the sword to his chest.

"Oh my goddess!"

"What?"

"I found a quiz on Hylight called 'are you the hero of legend?'" Shannon prodded Link in the shoulder. "Link I'm gonna need you to answer some of these."

"Fine," Link said.

"Okay, question one, what is your first name... Well, I already know that one," Shannon said. Luto tried to look over her shoulder. "Question two, what colour is your hair?"

"Obviously ginger, can't you tell?" Uria joked from somewhere behind Link.

"Ha ha ha. Blonde... Next; what is your favourite colour?" Shannon continued.

"I've seen his wardrobe, most of his clothes are some shade of green. Anything that isn't is fandom stuff," Lena said. "Like his Alt-Lite band t-shirt."

Luto groaned. "Why would you remind me of that? Just thinking about it makes my eyes hurt!"

"It wasn't that bright!" Link defended.

"If it hadn't been cloudy I would have gone _blind_ ," Luto deadpanned, and next to him, his sister unsuccessfully tried to stifle a grin.

"NEXT QUESTION!" Shannon interrupted. "Select any of the following hobbies you partake in; swordfighting, archery, rock climbing, swimming, horseback riding, or none of the above."

"Er, all of them except horseback riding," Link said. "And I still would if I could."

"Yeah, we get it, Mr Miraculous can do anything..." Shannon muttered. "How good are you at puzzles?"

The questions continued in that vein for a while, but eventually the quiz ended.

"You scored 99%. Wow, you fit the bill and then some! We wouldn't be surprised if you'd already drawn the Master Sword!" Shannon read aloud. Uria burst out laughing.

"Well that's a funny coincidence," Luto chuckled.

“The quiz knows the truth,” Lena said in an ominous tone, raising her hands and wriggling her fingers to emphasise it. Uria laughed harder, and Link couldn’t help but snort. Then he halted in his tracks when he noticed their surroundings.

“Uh, guys… where are we?”

Everyone stopped and looked around.

"I think we're in one of the public castle courtyards?" Uria said, sounding unsure.

“No, you’re right, there’s one of the turrets. How’d we get here?”

“I dunno. Who was reading the map?” Shannon asked. Everybody else suddenly looked sheepish.

“Have we just been walking aimlessly for the last five minutes?” Link wondered out loud.

“Pretty much,” came an unfamiliar voice from somewhere behind the group. “You’ve walked past me twice.”

Link turned around to see who spoke; a pretty hylian girl with pale blonde hair, about his age, sipping on something out of a travel mug. Her blue eyes caught a stray beam of sunlight as she moved her head, making her eyes gleam.

“My eyes!”

She was also wearing a bright purple Alt-Lite shirt. Link heard a quiet _thwap_ noise that he presumed was whoever was closest to Luto swatting him for the remark.

“Sorry,” Luto mumbled.

“It’s fine,” the girl said, smiling wryly. “I think they use luminous stones in the dye for these shirts.”

The girl held out the hand not holding her coffee. "My name's Zelda," she said.

Shannon made a strangled sound as Link shook Zelda's hand. "Hey Link, you know how you only got a 99% on that quiz?"

"Shush," Link said.

"Which quiz? I think I heard you talking about one when you passed me before,” Zelda asked, sounding amused. Shannon explained, and Zelda looked contemplative. "I tried finding one like that about my namesake but if there was one it got kind of buried by things about- the, ah… the current Princess."

"That’s a shame," Shannon replied. "I just found this one through wiki surfing."

"Do you know the way to the police station?" Lena interrupted. At that moment, movement somewhere behind Zelda caught Link's eye, as someone walked through the entrance into the courtyard; he dismissed it when the guy walked off the path to look at a flowerbed, but the red and black clothes continued to jut out against the greens of the garden in Link’s vision. "It's where we were _supposed_ to be headed."

"I know the way to the _guardhouse_ , Castle Town has those instead of police. Although I feel I should warn you the guards have been acting a bit…” Link found himself unable to focus on Zelda’s words past that, as he suddenly noticed how _quiet_ everything was. There was still birdsong from the trees and bushes, and the sounds of people outside the walls, and of course the current conversation, but _something_ that he must have tuned out as white noise had just gone silent, and it was putting him on edge.

He felt a hand on his arm, and turned to see Luto giving him a concerned look.

“Are you alright? You look a bit faint,” he said.

“…Does it suddenly seem a bit silent, to you?” Link asked softly in reply. Luto tilted his head.

“No? …I’m not sure what you mean, sorry,” Luto said.

Link frowned, looking around the park. Nothing really looked out of place, except for the person in red and black, who was apparently done with the flowers and was stepping back onto the path. “Everything feels… quiet, somehow. It’s freaking me out.”

Link found himself staring at the person walking up behind Zelda, who was beginning to take something out of their hoodie pocket. Their hood was down low, but Link could see their face, except it wasn’t a face because they were wearing a mask with an eye on it that looked kind of familiar-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Splitting this up into two chapters for Dramatic Effect. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe tackling Zelda to the ground was kind of a stupid and risky move, considering he was currently holding a very sharp sword, but he managed not to accidentally stab either of them and Zelda’s throat wasn’t slit by the shiny black sickle that passed through the space her neck would have been if Link hadn’t tackled her, so win-win. Even if the arm he’d used to break the fall now felt very sore.

Trained reflexes from years of recreational swordfighting had him bringing his sword back up in time to block the sickle as the bearer swiped it towards him, but the two weapons met very close to the hilt, and the curved blade of the sickle hooked over the cross-guard and nicked Link’s hand before the assailant pulled away.

Ignoring the stinging cut, Link hopped to his feet and took a split second to assay the surroundings. His friends had all backed away from the person with the sickle (Luto and Lena had grabbed onto each other like cartoon characters), and Zelda had stood up and was brandishing a switchblade.

The assailant had backed up, and was now standing at a distance where Link would need to get closer to hit him. They had also taken a very strange stance that Link supposed was probably a normal stance for people using a farming tool as a weapon.

The person with the sickle looked between Link and Zelda, mask hiding any expression they might be making. Link thought he heard them mutter something, although couldn’t make it out, before they lifted their free hand and a ball of black-and-pink fire swirled to life in their open palm.

Link instinctively took a small step back, adjusting the placement of his feet and his grip on the sword, and when the ball of oddly-coloured flame was flung in this direction, he slashed at it with his sword in a way that gave him déjà vu.

The fireball split in half where the sword touched it, bursting into harmless sparks.

Everyone was very quiet for a moment.

“…Fuck that,” the stranger said, putting away their sickle to make a strange hand gesture and vanishing in a puff of smoke and paper talismans.

There was another silence.

“What the fuck just happened?” Uria asked finally, voice hoarse.

“What _happened_ is that the Yiga have gotten a lot more nerve,” Zelda said shakily. “That’s the first time they’ve tried that in public.”

“Are you alright?” Shannon asked carefully, walking up to Zelda and standing in arm’s reach. Link recognised the motion; Shannon wanted to offer a hug, but didn’t want to presume. “I mean… you could have died?”

“I’ll be fine in a little while,” Zelda said. “This has.. happened to me before.”

“Why has this happened to you _more than once_?” Luto asked, horrified. He and Lena had mostly let go of each other, but were still holding hands.

“Um…”

“Because her highness is a high-profile target who is terrible at going incognito and occasionally _forgoes guards_ ,” an adult’s voice said. Everyone except Zelda jumped, turning to see an unamused looking Sheikah woman in stealth gear.

“…Her highness?” Uria echoed slowly.

“I’m sorry, Impa. I meant to tell someone I was going out but I got distracted,” Zelda said in a meek voice.

“Hey Link, _remember how you only got a 99% on that quiz_?” Shannon said, echoing her earlier statement, her voice strained and in a higher pitch than normal.

The sheikah woman, Impa, sighed. “Your highness,” she addressed Zelda, “you should return to the castle. Your parents ought to be told of what happened.”

Impa then looked between Link and his friends. “You lot should come too – I think we may have something to discuss.” She nodded at Link, staring pointedly at the sword in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait until the illustration for this chapter was finished before posting it, but I keep Not Drawing It. I'll add it when it's actually finished.
> 
> Update 15th Jan 2021: the illustration is there now 🙃 only nine months after posting the chapter


End file.
